


Out In The Cold Air

by PigSlay



Series: Things You Said prompts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: Written for the tumblr prompt "things you said under the stars and in the grass"





	Out In The Cold Air

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know One Direction. An anon requested me to do Zouis + prompt #6 as this post circulated on tumblr (https://otppromptlists.tumblr.com/post/177672412731/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) so that's what I did. :) I know I've been posting a lot of tiny uncomplicated/fluffy ficlets lately but I promise you that longer things are soon to come and I'm excited to see what you think of them!!!

Zayn feels a hand shaking his shoulder, and he doesn’t have to open his eyes to know it’s Louis. Sure enough, when he keeps his eyes closed for too long, Louis starts whisper-yelling. “Zayn! C’mon! Get up.”

“What?” Zayn demands. “Julian said we were done recording for the night, and there’s no way it’s already morning…”

“No,” Louis agrees. “But I’m restless and you can see the stars perfectly in this town, which rarely happens anywhere we go. So come on, let’s go outside!”

Zayn grumbles, trying to move away and tug the curtain shut again. He quickly figures out Louis’ hand is holding the curtain firmly open. What is it about  _stars_  of all things that are so important to Louis to make him interrupt Zayn’s only time to sleep in this non-stopping job?

He feels Louis move up to his ear, which makes his heart skip a beat but he tries to ignore that. “I’ve got weed, if that helps seal the deal,” Louis whispers.

And Zayn really doesn’t want to get out of this bed but the feelings his body gets from Louis’ mouth being so close to his ear is enough to make him roll over, open his eyes, and say, “Alright fine.”

Louis grins widely at that. “Thatta boy Zayn.” Zayn rolls his eyes as he gets up and puts his shoes on, making sure to take as long as he can doing so to make Louis impatient.

When he meets Louis at the door to the outside though, Louis doesn’t look the least bit annoyed, just excited about these stars for whatever reason. And perhaps that makes Zayn excited too, even if he doesn’t fully understand why.

They lay down on the grass, not straying too far from the tour bus but just far enough that they have a good unblocked view of the stars. Once they do, Zayn can’t stop himself from gawking and saying, “Wow.”

“I know right?” Louis passes Zayn the joint, which he had honestly forgotten all about as soon as he saw the sky. He still takes it and smokes it anyway. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen the sky this clear and it’s like, I don’t wanna look away.”

Zayn nods and breathes out, watching the smoke trail up into the beautiful night. They stay there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, passing the joint back and forth at odd intervals.

He’s not sure how long it’s been before he speaks again. “Why are you restless?” he asks.

“Huh?” Louis questions, turning to face him.

“Earlier, when you were waking me up,” Zayn clarifies. “You said you were restless. And I know it’s not just because you really wanted to see these stars, even though they are really lovely.”

Louis doesn’t speak for a minute, which increases Zayn’s worries. “Just been thinking about a lot I guess…”

“Hm, very specific,” Zayn teases. Louis doesn’t respond to that, and as Zayn looks over to him, he sees his face in a very deep frown. He realizes this must be very serious, then, if Louis isn’t teasing back. 

Sitting up, Zayn closes the distance between them. “What’s wrong, Lou?”

“I, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Louis tries, looking everywhere instead of Zayn. Zayn is about to just let it drop, not wanting to push Louis into talking about something he isn’t ready to talk about, when he continues. “It just… gets so tiring sometimes doesn’t it Zayn? Like I know we do what we can but we never really have time to just chill, to just talk with each other about how… how we feel about each other. You know?”

Zayn nods. “Well, we’re chilling right now aren’t we? So I’ll start.” He clears his throat, trying to ignore how his chest flutters when Louis looks at him. “I think you are the coolest person I’ve ever met, and I’m glad our lives aligned in the right way to bring me to you.”

Louis smiles, sitting up now. “And I am too,” he starts. “All of that, plus more.”

“Plus more?” Zayn asks, not sure what he means by that. However, it becomes clear when Louis slowly gets closer and closer to Zayn’s face, before finally closing the distance and kissing him. When he pulls back, looking pensively at Zayn for his reaction, Zayn just smiles. “Nah, I think you and I are about on equal footing, with that one.”

Louis’ grin grows and he looks like he has happy tears in his eyes. Zayn kisses him again to stop the tears before they start. He doesn’t know at what point it happens, but both of them evidently fall asleep under the stars holding hands and have to be shaken awake by Paul the next morning.


End file.
